legends_of_ogajifandomcom-20200214-history
Battles of Doomsday Chapter 5
'''Battles of Doomsday chapter 5 '''centers on G entering the Tournament of Elements and facing off against Kai. Story Part 1 '' “What? They changed the brackets again?” Jay’s high voice echoed throughout the main foyer of Master Chen’s mansion “Again? I hope one of us doesn’t have to fight again…” Lloyd said ascending down the staircase. “Cole sacrificed himself to keep Jay in the tournament. If one of you is put in that situation again- I request that you put up as much fight as you can.” Sensei Garmadon added, closely behind him. “Whatever- If I have to fight Jay, I won’t go down, I’m telling you right now.” I said hopping the railing. “Oh please, Kai, as if you’d stand a chance!” “Ninja! This isn’t the place to fight!” Sensei reminded us. I met with the rest of the group crowded around the bracket, and glanced at it. I was put to fight- Cole? But Cole is out of the tournament… “I have to fight Cole?” I said aloud. “No Kai,” Sensei Garmadon pointed at my black haired opponent. “That is not Cole.” I took a closer look, and sure enough, it wasn’t him. But something about him seemed familiar… “Who is it then? They can’t just add new people right in the middle of the tournament!” Jay complained. “Oh can’t I?” Said a high voice behind us. Master Chen strode down the steps with Clouse at his right hand- and a silver ninja with long black hair to his left. I recognized who it was immediately. “You!” I said pointing at the Silver Ninja. “You’re the guy that picked a fight with me at my father’s blacksmith!” “And the guy that tried fighting me after we defeated the Devourer, and The Overlord.” Lloyd added. The Silver Ninja smirked under his mask, but said nothing. “Yes,” Master Chen piped up, “we have a newcomer to the tournament! He promised me his power if he loses! And I really, really want his power!” Garmadon frowned, “Your elemental power is too great to give up- the power of Creation is a gift that should be cherished! It’s not something you can give away when it suits your needs!” The Master of Creation lost his smirk and sighed, “Listen Gramps, I can do whatever the heck I want with my power, and you can’t do anything about it.” “Language…” Jay whispered to himself. “So you fighting me is random then?” I asked. “Nope.” The Silver Ninja said, “I specifically asked to fight you.” And he winked at me. “We will be going now… the battle will start at six in the evening. Do not be late.” Clouse said irritated, and left with Chen and the Silver Ninja. A few hours later, it was finally time for the match. I had been preparing all day for it- I was ready to burn this sucker to the ground! I entered the wet and mossy arena, splashing in the puddles as I stood at the edge facing the Silver Ninja. The Master of Creation stood parallel to me, with a smirk on his face, looking around smugly. “I’m excited!” He said to me. “We haven’t fought in a few years! I hope you got a little better Kai…” “Argh! I’m gonna smack that smile right off your face!” “Ahem…” Master Chen sat at his throne and cleared his throat. “On one side we have our very own Master of Fire: Kai,” There were cheers coming from Jay, Lloyd and Sensei Garmadon, “And on the other side we have a newcomer to the tournament! The Master of Creation: G!” “G? What kind of name is G?” I heard Jay ask behind me. “Fight!” Chen called out finally. Before I could even comprehend what was happening now- there was a snap and a flash of green light. All of a sudden, G was holding a black Jade Blade in his hand! “That’s not fair! He can just create one!” “Ah,” he said, “but mine’s black.” He smiled, and lunged at me, blade in hand. My fists burst into flames, and I came at him fast. “Hiyah!” I fire punched him right in the back, and he stumbled, but never fell down. He jumped up, kicked back, whipped around and spun into a whirling green tornado, catching me off guard and knocking me on my back. “Argh!! He knows Spinjitzu?!” “Get him Kai! When he releases from the whirlwinds!” Called Sensei Garmadon. I got back on my feet and shot flames right as he stopped spinning, but he absorbed the blast with his arms. In anger, I ran at him again with flaming fists, and lunged for his head. G stepped aside slightly, causing me to miss. I caught myself from falling and turned to see G running up a tree… I completely forgot! I have to catch the Jade Blade! I chased him up the tree and tried throwing fire at him to slow him down, but my flames evaporated in midair. What is happening? G continued up the tree and to a limp branch, and he inched towards the Jade Blade hanging there slowly I tried advancing toward him, but I was too slow… and G has grabbed the blade. “Winner!!” Called Master Chen. “Noo!!” Jay cried out. G hopped down from the tree he was perched on and showed off the Jade Blade to the crowd, some of the audience ‘oooo'd and ‘aaaa’d I jumped back to the ground, staring at the floor in shame. G noticed, and patted me on the shoulder. “Don’t worry dude, I gotchu” “Chen!” He called to the man in the chair, “I volunteer to be taken away.” “What?!” I said. “What?!” Jay said. “Oooo goodie!!” Chen giggled. G tossed me the Jade Blade and smiled. Right as Chen pressed his trap door button, G disappeared in a flash of green light… “What?! No!! I was supposed to take hi- I mean… send him back home… hehe” Chen furiously got out of his chair and looked at me. “If you cheat like that, you’re out of the tournament, you understand me?!” I didn’t answer him. I was too busy looking at a slip of paper G had dropped before he left. On it was three words, and a winky face: “See you soon ;-)” " Part 2 " It was hard to believe he was actually gone… Sensei Garmadon sacrificed himself to finally stop Chen… Lloyd was finishing up his speech… I stared at the monument being built in honor of him… “... that’s for tomorrow to decide. Today we say goodbye to a legend…” Pop “Huh?” “What?” “Who?” My friends and Sensei looked around, disturbed by the sound that came out of nowhere. In a flash of green light that I was too familiar with, a ninja in a Silver Gi similar to that which me and my friends are wearing appeared in front of us. “It’s the Master of Creation again!” Jay pointed out. “It is good to see you again, G” Zane said “Sup” “Wait, Zane, how do you know him?” Jay asked. Zane smiled, “we met a year ago after he- I rebuilt myself.” G pulled up his mask and smiled at me. “Did you get my note?” I had completely forgotten…! The note he left after he disappeared in the middle of the tournament! “Chen had too many rules for me, heh. We can fight now without that old dork watching us. You up for it?” “I was born ready!” I barked at him. It was time I ended this freak once and for all. “Should I do something…?” Sensei Wu asked behind me. “No sensei,” Lloyd replied, “this is Kai’s fight now.” In a snap, a silver blade appeared in G’s hands from nothing. “You need one?” He asked me. “No thanks,” I said as my fists lit into balls of Fire, “I’ve got my power!” I made the first move. This sarcastic jerk didn't see it coming- I punched his smirk right off his face and jumped back to see his reaction, hoping to see at least a little bit of pain in him. “Oof…” he said lowering his head to the ground. He pulled his mask down and looked at me- not even a black eye! “Argh!!” I came at him again, my fists aflame, and punched rapidly at him. He dodged my attacks and sacked me in the legs with his blade, causing me to trip. I got back to my feet panting, and ran at him. In my run I jumped up, kicked back, whipped around and spun into a whirling tornado of flames. It was warm inside Spinjitzu, I felt powerful. I spun to G, and fiercely struck him once again, but he blocked it with his sword and I fell out of the tornado. Sensei Wu gasped, “He attacks with such precision… you might think he was a-“ “A nindroid?” Zane interrupted, smiling. “No way!” Jay said astounded. Now filled with fire and rage, I looked at G, and his dumb smile and lit my fists once again. “Hiyah!!” I lunged at him, and he moved aside slightly causing me to fall. He sighed, “I think I’ve seen enough.” There was another snap and the blade disappeared from his hands. I got to my feet and took off my hood. “Hang on! Give me another chance! I can beat you!” “Yeah, no. I gave you two chances in a year dude, that’s all you get for now.” “Come on, I’m ready! Let’s go again!” I said anxious to beat him. “Kai.” Sensei said, putting his hand on my shoulder, “he beat you. You must accept defeat for now.” Sensei’s words calmed me, but I needed some satisfaction from G. “Let’s do this again! Someday in the future, i'll be ready!” G thought for a moment, and smirked again. “Ok. How’s two years?” He asked. “Perfect. I’ll be ready!” G winked, and with a snap and a flash of green light… he was gone. " Feedback Likes Part 1 got 104 likes, and Part 2 got 84 likes on Instagram. Comments @_the_writers_block_- "Haha "he jumped up, kicked backed, whipped around, and spinned" I see what you did there ;) XP" "Also, I love this" @nin_jen47- "Definitely one of the best written fan fictions for the Ninjago theme. Most of the other fanfics for this theme is rubbish XD" @master_of_amber_- "Awesome" Category:Battles of Doomsday Category:2018 Category:Chapters